


Teiko Days - The Dream

by pennyofthewild



Series: Teiko Days [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Touch Pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyofthewild/pseuds/pennyofthewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko always dreams big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teiko Days - The Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gou/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/voETpN9)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a (failed) attempt at drawing a more dynamic pose. Chibi!Tetsu is adorable. Thank you for looking!


End file.
